


Abandonfire

by Lothiriel84



Series: Life changes [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Caught like a fly on the face of the Eiger / There's a smile on the face of the tiger" (Roger Taylor) - A companion piece to "Strange frontier".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonfire

She stared at the two plain tombstones for a while – her fingers nervously clutching a bunch of wildflowers.

In a way she felt guilty about their death. She had befriended the man who'd killed them after all.

The man she had considered her personal savior – until he'd tried to take her life.

Her free hand rested on her swollen belly. The baby she was carrying was little Charlotte's half-sister, and that only made her feel worse.

Why had she agreed to carry on Red John's plan?

Sleeping with her master's enemy and getting pregnant with his child was for sure the worst thing she could do to him. For Patrick now looked even more broken that he'd been when she'd met him. While he actually didn't deserve any of it.

He was a good man. A good man whose beloved ones had been brutally murdered.

She couldn't deprive him of another child.

This wasn't a fairy tale, of course. No way they were going to play the happy family together.

The first time she'd challenged him to touch her pregnant belly she'd noticed the look of mixed loathing and longing that had shown on his face.

He was going to have a baby with his nemesis' friend. As much as he already loved his unborn daughter, he couldn't share her with her natural mother.

Not to mention the fact that he was deeply in love with another woman. Even Red John had been aware of that.

She sighed as she finally dropped the bunch of flowers to the ground.

Her baby would go to Teresa Lisbon. The selfless lady cop was going to be a wonderful mother – and Patrick could finally have the family he'd been aching for.

She just hoped that her soon-to-be-born daughter might understand her reasons one day.


End file.
